


Home

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Trans Character, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Devkis takes Dax home to Sweden for spring break. She's all to excited to show him around her hometown, but he has to meet her family first.
Relationships: Astrid/Johan, Davkis, Devkis/Dax
Series: Davkis AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of our Uni Au for Dax and Devkis. Part one is Station so make sure to read that one first.

Dax watched the scenery pass by, his face pressed against the cool window. His leg bounced some as his eyes focused on the lake that was part of their destination. He was nervous about meeting Devkis’s family, and no matter how many times she reassured him, he just couldn’t relax. 

He pulled his face from the window and looked to his right. His girlfriend was reclined some in the seat beside him, a pair of thick headphones were pressed against her ears. He followed the cord down to her phone; the screen displaying “Dance Macabre” by Ghost, one of her favorite bands. 

His eyes moved back up to hers, which were closed, almost as if she were asleep. He knew she wasn’t though; she had told him she didn’t sleep well in moving vehicles, and music was the easiest way for her to pass the mundane trip. She was right, watching the scenery got boring after a while.

He moved his hand over her thigh, and her left eye opened to loo at him. She saw him moving his lips and held her finger up, pulling one side of her headphones off her ear, the music blasting out. The fact that she wasn’t deaf was a mystery to him. She reached down to her phone and paused the music, raising her seat back up and looking at him.

She pulled the headphones down around her neck, freaking him out at the possibility of her catching one of the many ear piercings she had. “Is something wrong?” She asked, worry seeping into her voice.

He bit his lip for a second, almost scared to ask. “Are you sure your family will like me?”

Devkis was quiet for a moment, her eyes rolling as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. “They will, trust me.” She laughed a bit, nuzzling into him some and getting a small laugh out of him. “You’ll be the nicest person I brought home to them.” 

“I’m just nervous.” Dax looked out the window again, the lake in the distance was growing closer, but he still couldn’t see the town. In no time they’d be in Sigtuna. The way she felt snuggled up against him warmed him up some, and it calmed him down a bit.

“Don’t be.” She sat up and he felt cold where she had been snuggled up to him. She stretched her arms above her head. “They will like you.” She reached her hand over and gently grasped his chin, pulling his beautiful gaze back to her. “I understand you’re nervous.” Her voice was soft. She moved her hand from his chin and rubbed her thumb over his smooth cheek. “I’ll be with you the whole time. If you need anything, just say so.”

He reached over and grasped her other hand in his, squeezing it. He loved her support, but it didn’t help quell his uneasiness. What if he did something wrong? Something super inappropriate in Swedish Culture? What if they didn’t like that he was trans or respect him? He doubted that last one; Devkis was so nice, so why wouldn’t her parents be? There were just too many questions he yearned for the answers to, but couldn’t get any.

“Dax, I promise you, they will love you.” She cuddled up to him again, the metal of her earrings contrasting with her natural body heat when she rested her head on his arm. He blushed when her lips grazed his bicep, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his gaze returned to the scenery flying by.

He heard her music come back, the loud hard rock emitting from the headphones around her neck. He wondered if it was bothering the other patrons on the train, but he couldn’t recall many people being on it with them at the moment. His hand moved over her thigh again and squeezed some, eliciting a giggle from her. 

“Isn’t that a little loud?” He joked. He felt her adjust herself to be a little more comfortable cuddled up to him. 

“How else am I supposed to share it?”

“You could wear ear buds instead of headphones.”

“Fuck off.” 

~

The train came to a stop at Sigtuna Station. The hour trip from their brief stop in Stockholm felt so long, but so quick at the same time. He turned his head back to Devkis, who had fallen asleep on his arm, her own wrapped tightly around his. He blushed seeing her glasses askew on her face. God she was so cute, he had a hard time finding it in himself to wake her up, but this was their stop and they had to get off. He shook her shoulder lightly.

She jolted awake and sat up, looking around. “What? We’re here? Did I fall asleep?” Her gaze moved to Dax, who nodded. “You must have been so comfortable~” She leaned over him and kissed his cheek before leaning back and standing up. She stretched her arms above her head, pulling her shirt up just enough for him to catch the bottom of her Dungeons & Dragons tattoo on her right side.

She reached up into the compartment above them and got her bags down, tossing her backpack to him and slinging the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder, careful to not let the laptop inside bang around. She turned to him and winked, holding h er hand out. “Ready to go?” 

~

They stepped out of the station and into the beautiful lake town of Sigtuna. The smell of salt was in the air, and the stench of fresh fish wafted from the nearby outdoor market. Dax couldn’t make himself dislike it though, this was Devkis’s home, and if she loved it, so did he. She grabbed his hand and intwined their fingers before pulling him down the street away from the outdoor market. He wasn’t sure where she was leading him, but the joy and familiarity in her face made him smile.

They stopped in front of a small, quaint looking building with the words Sjögren Bageri over the door. That’s when it hit Dax. He wasn’t going to be able to read much, was he? Everything was in Swedish. He was pulled from his thoughts when Devkis pulled him through the door, and the sweet smell of bread filled his nose. Ah, a bakery.

She let go of his hand and approached the counter where an older woman stood. Devkis greeted the woman and was speaking to her in Swedish. He remembered her mentioning during the train ride that everyone in her family spoke English, so he didn’t have to learn Swedish. She did warn him though that some of the older people in her hometown didn’t know much English at all.

He listened intently, trying to pick out any words he knew from her trying to teach him some things. He caught the word Kardemummabulle, and saw her pointing at some of the pastries on display. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he heard her talking about it on the phone with her mother several times, going as far as to mention it was her favorite thing to eat.

He blushed when the older woman pointed at him, saying something in Swedish. Devkis responded, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about him. It made Dax a little nervous, what was she saying?

She paid the woman and received a box, turning to him with a smile. “She said she loves your hair.” She took one of his hands in hers, holding the box in her other hand.

A smile crossed Dax’s face and he lifted his hand in a thank you. He wondered if the woman knew what the pink and blue mixed with the white meant. The woman waved back with a smile, saying something in Swedish that made Devkis blush and laugh a bit. 

“What did she say?” Dax asked and Devkis shook her head. She led him out the door, pushing it open with her back and starting down the street. Her smile was radiant; Dax felt himself warm up seeing her so happy to have a box of food in her hands. He walked beside her, looking around and taking in the sights of the town.

“Basically, she said she hoped at least one of these Cardamom Rolls should be shared between us, since we’re so cute together.” Devkis broke the silence after a minute. She smiled and looked to her right to meet his gaze.

Dax blushed, his eyes fixating on hers. “Did she really say that?”

“Yep!” Devkis shifted the pastry box into one hand and hooked her arm in his, pulling his hand from his pocket and tugging him along. 

“Are we walking all the way to your house?” He looked to her, and she gave him a quizzical look.

“Yeah~ Sigtuna is a small town, and it isn’t that far to my home from where we are right now.” She gestured to all the bikes that were parked in front of buildings. “Most people here ride bikes or walk. However, if you go into the main part of town, you’ll see cars, but they’re mostly from tourists.”

Dax nodded, it made sense. His eyes glanced down at the ground they were walking on. The old brick road felt so natural under his feet. It was so smooth too, he wondered if the water ever rose and flooded the streets. His gaze moved to the buildings before she led him down a second, smaller road. The buildings became scarcer, and turned into houses. They walked to the end of the street where a large, two story-house rested. 

Two children were playing with a football in the front yard. Dax guessed they were about seven or eight. They both had blond hair, one short and curly, the other long and wavy and tied in a braid similar to Devkis’s. The girl was the first to notice them approaching. Dax watched her excitement grow upon setting eyes on them.

“Devkis’s is home!” She threw her arms up and ran to the gate to open it for her older sister. “Devkis, who is your friend?” The girl looked up at Dax, her eyes sparkling.

Devkis laughed some, stepping through the gate and walking up the sidewalk. “His name is Dax. He’s my boyfriend.” Devkis smiled when the little girl nodded her head. 

“Your boyfriend? The one momma says you never stop talking about?”

Devkis nodded, her face turning red and she laughed a bit. “Yes. Nora, is mother inside?”

The small girl shook her head, her eyes never leaving Dax. “No, she’s out back in the garden, but poppa is inside! He was working on one of his fishing poles.”

“Nora, it’s not polite to stare,” Devkis scolded some, but she had a smile on her face.

“Your friend is so cool though!” She looked over at her brother, who was now holding the football in his hands. “Isak, come say hi!”

The boy sheepishly walked over; his eyes diverted to the ground. He stood close to Devkis before looking up to meet Dax’s gaze. “Um, hi…”

“Can you do cool things like Devkis?” Nora bounced up and down, her smile wide on her face.

“Like what?” Dax asked, glancing to Devkis and giving her a ‘You didn’t mention siblings’ kind of look. 

Devkis laughed some with a shrug and set the box of pastries down. She squatted and held her arms out like she was flexing and her sister grabbed onto one of her biceps. A smile grew on Isak’s face and he dropped the ball, watching it roll towards Dax before grasping onto Devkis’s other bicep. She stood up with a grunt, both her siblings hanging off her arms as she stood in triumph. Dax thought his heart was going to stop. Why was she so hot?

“So can’ya do this?” Nora asked, both kids now looking expectantly at Dax. 

He blushed and shook his head. “No, I don’t have that kind of strength, but…” He put his foot on top of the football and bounced it up, juggling it on his knees. The kids let go of Devkis’s arms and got a little closer, watching as he effortlessly juggled the ball around, on his shoulders, his chest, his head, his feet. He smiled when the kids began chanting his name.

“What’s all the commotion out here?” In the doorway an older man stood, his blond hair cut short, and a blonde beard to match. Dax raised an eyebrow when Devkis flinched at his voice. That was odd, did he startle her?

Johan came down the steps and stopped, his eyes falling on Dax. He opened his mouth to speak when an older woman who resembled Devkis walked around from the back of the house. She held a pair of gardening gloves in her hand.

“Mother! Father!” Devkis ran over and wrapped her arms around her mother, leaning into her embrace. Astrid held her daughter close, she missed her so much. Her gaze moved up and met Dax’s, her head tilting some.

“Did you bring a friend home?”

Devkis pulled back from the hug and waved Dax over. He came over with her two younger siblings in trail. She grasped his arm and pulled him close. “Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend, Dax.” He held a hand up and waved a little bit.

“Boyfriend?” Astrid was taken aback for a second, but nodded and smiled.

Johan studied him for a second before holding his hand out and shaking Dax’s hand. “Welcome to our home, son, Devkis didn’t mention she was bringing you home.”

“Uh yeah, it was like, really last minute and I didn’t think to call you on the way home. You know how cell service is on trains.” Devkis diverted her eyes from her father and looked at Dax. “He was going to stay on campus, but that’s no way to spend spring break.”

Astrid stepped forward, she opened her mouth to speak when she stopped, her eyebrows raising at Dax’s shirt, which had the words ‘Sleeves are Bullshit’ printed in big letters. She laughed a bit. “Now I can already see why my daughter likes you.” Dax laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head. Astrid smiled and reached her hand out to shake his, but stopped when she saw the backpack he was wearing had a giant nametag with Devkis’s name on it.

“Dear, where is your bag? Don’t tell me you didn’t pack anything.”

“Well like I said, mother, it was really last minute when the decision was made.” Devkis glanced at Dax, silently asking if she wanted him to tell her parents the real reason it was so last minute.


End file.
